


Star Dust

by asmaanixx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: "If what you said is true," Judai spoke, "about us being made of the same star dust, then that means we'll never have to be alone." Johan's eyes widened and glistened.





	Star Dust

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This got pretty heavy/philosophical but yeah.. it's here now.

"Psstt, Judai." Johan whispered, lightly shaking Judai on the arm. The other boy groaned and swatted him away. "Judai, wake up." He whispered a little more aggressively.

"What?" The boy snapped, furious at being woken up from his deep slumber.

"Come with me?" Johan said, a conspiratorial smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Judai asked in disbelief. "Johan, it's almost three o'clock in the morning. You should be asleep. Like rest of the world."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure half of the hemisphere is up and about doing things and let's not forget the people who work at night." Johan spoke in a calm manner, irritating Judai even further.

"Well, I'm not either of those, so goodbye!" Judai remarked, before pulling the covers over his head.

"No!" Johan argued, ripping the blanket from his face, and making some of his hair go  _poof_. "You _can't_  miss this!"

Judai pulled the covers once more but simply provoked Johan to continuously poke him while chanting his name.

"Gosh, you're so annoying sometimes!" Judai yelled as loud as he could in a whispering voice. "And here I thought Hane Kuriboh was bad but clearly he never met you." Much to Judai's annoyance, Johan merely giggled at his outburst. With a long exhale, the sleepy boy gave in. "This  _better_ be good."

Johan didn't bother with a reply as he quickly ran out the door, leaving Judai to grumble and mumble behind him. Judai rubbed his eyes and yawned as Johan placed a ladder alongside the dorm building.

"Johan, what are you doing?" Judai asked as his friend began climbing.

"Come on, you'll see." Johan eagerly encouraged, reaching the roof.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Judai did as he was told. He had assumed he would get some answers when he reached the roof, but there was nothing there except for Johan who patted the empty spot beside him.

"Did you seriously get me out of my warm bed so that I can sleep on that raggedy old thing?" Judai complained pointing at the midnight blue blanket that Johan was sitting on.

"It's not raggedy!" Johan protested. "It's brand new. And it's softer and much cozier than anything you own Your  _Highness_."

"I'm going back." The brunette announced, even turning around to do so when he heard the boy behind him yell.

"Wait! Please don't go." Judai couldn't believe it. Johan was doing the puppy dog face. He was pouting, with his wide eyes and even had his hands clasped together before him.  _And_ he was on his knees.

Judai rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Still in a grumpy mood, he laid down beside Johan and tried not to think about the chilly air that was hitting his exposed skin. He momentarily thought of running back to get something warmer to wear other than his red boxers and black t-shirt but then thought better of it. Firstly, now that he was laying down, he didn't want to get up, and secondly, if he did go back to his room, there is no way he would be coming back out.

Judai had just closed his eyes to drift back into his dueling dream when Johan shook him once more, frantically screaming, "Look, look! It's happening."

He opened his eyes and wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes again and it seemed like the sky was lit on fire. Long streaks of white, and orange-reds littered the inky shroud and Judai's mouth hung open. He was in absolute awe. It was a different feeling of being awestruck. It wasn't the kind when he had seen one of Yugi's duels and had wanted to be like him. It certainly wasn't the type when he would be impressed by a new monster that showed up on the field during one of his duels. This was wholly different. It was something that struck him in an unidentifiable place. Maybe his mind, maybe his heart, Judai didn't really know. But it was something that was making him feel absolutely lucky to be alive. It made him want to cry and yet be happy and laugh because here he was getting to experience something so profound that he couldn't possibly put into words. There truly were no words to describe how his heart was soaring and being lifted out of his chest and becoming one with the stars. That's all that he wanted to do, Judai realized. He wanted to be one with the stars.

Minutes later, much to Judai's dismay, the shower ended and he felt the high he was on, simmer down. He breathed in and out a few times, to try to get a grasp on what had just happened to him but he couldn't.

"It's okay. First time is always like that." Johan said, keeping his eyes fixed on the starry night.

"You've seen this before?" Judai asked, his voice cracking.

Johan laughed lightly before becoming somber. "I've seen many."

"Does it get any better?" Judai wondered.

Johan furrowed his brows. "It's not something that gets better or worse. It's simply an experience. The meaning you get out of it, or what you take away from it, is entirely up to you."

"What did you take away from this one?" Judai asked, but got a secretive smile in return. His face reddened as he felt like he had encroached upon his privacy. Instead, he looked up at the sky, and asked, "What do you think of when you look up at the sky?"

Johan followed his gazed and pondered the question. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure what I thought of before. But now it's a place where I got my Neo-Spacians from. It's a place where goodness exists. I got my strength and courage to duel again from there." Judai answered, remembering his first meeting with Aqua Dolphin.

To say it was bizarre would be an understatement. When he was lost on the island, he had spent many nights reassuring himself that he actually did go to a faraway planet and received a new set of cards. He would pull out the new heroes and memorize every single word, and color that was printed on the card. Aqua Dolphin and Neos would even come out of the deck to keep him company, but every time they did, Judai couldn't really believe it. He had gained a whole new archetype from  _outer space_. How cool was that?

"What is it to you?" Judai asked, bumping his shoulder into Johan's.

"I don't really know." Johan spoke, his eyes lost in a far away distance. "I suppose it reminds me of where we all come from."

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably a silly idea and I don't know all too much about it. I mean, I guess there is a scientific, rational, logical whatever explanation behind it. But I like to think we're all the same. That we're all made of the same substance as the stars. The same star dust." A soft smile graced his face as he spoke.

"Star dust." Judai repeated, tasting the words on his tongue.

"Yeah. I mean, we all die and go back to the soil in one form another and the Earth itself is made up of dead stars right? So in that sense aren't we all the same?"

"So... in a way, we're all dead?" Judai looked at his hands and felt gravity push heavily down on him. How can he be dead, when he just felt so alive?

"But what is death? The absence of life. Then, what is life?" Johan thought out loud, making Judai feel a bit uncomfortable. He had never thought about these things before and now that he was actually being questioned on the subject, he felt like he was put under a spotlight he didn't want to be under. He didn't have the answers to what Johan was looking for and he didn't want his inadequacy to become a reason why Johan thought any less of him.

Judai raised a hand in the air and looked at it. Johan did the same, placing it beside his.

"We're the same." Judai whispered, a great tone of wonder and amazement filled in his voice. "You and I, we're made the same."

"Is that why..." Johan began, but then stopped. After a brief pause, he finished, "Is that why I feel the way I do, when I'm around you?"

Judai gently clasped Johan's hand in his and inhaled a sharp breath. He felt a warm rush flow through his body, a tingling feeling that made his heart beat fast and become completely aware of his surroundings. He wondered if this is what Johan felt. The incredible flood of sensations made Judai slightly dizzy. He squeezed Johan's hand and the boy, in return, interlocked their fingers to get a stronger hold. Once again, Judai didn't have the words to describe what it was he was feeling but it was very real. For a brief moment he felt like he could feel the rhythm of Johan's heart beat as acutely as his own. It was an incredibly beautiful sound. Something that he could find himself listening to while trying to sleep.

"If what you said is true," Judai spoke, "about us being made of the same star dust, then that means we'll never have to be alone." Johan's eyes widened and glistened.

Judai returned the same watery smile he was getting, because they had finally found something so profound and yet so intimate and personal. They were two different bodies, made up of their unique composition of flesh, bones and muscles, and yet, underneath it all, there was some part of them that was the same. It was a force that ran farther than time and probably creation itself. It was experiential, spiritual and soulful and Judai knew in that moment, that whatever it is, he will never to get to feel it again with anyone else other than Johan. Johan didn't just show him the stars, he  _made_ him into one, just as Judai had wanted and for that Judai will always remain in his debt.

Judai placed Johan's hand over his heart and said, "I'm always going to carry you with me Johan. It doesn't matter where we are, or how close we remain in the future, you're always going to stay right here." He pressed his hand over his chest.

Johan smiled, a tear sliding down the side of his cheek. "And I, you." He chuckled a little. "I suppose even death can't keep us apart."

Judai grinned, feeling a warm rush course through his body. He snuggled closer to Johan and gave him a tight hug, his head tucked onto his chest so that he can feel their heartbeats run in tandem.

A single meteor burned across the inky sky.


End file.
